


Only Ever "Just"

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot has reached the age where he is soon set to be married, but if he had a say in that matter, he would much rather marry his valet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever "Just"

A sweet aroma wafted through the Rainsworth rose garden, carrying with it an almost fairytale-like atmosphere. Along with it drifted two boys as they languidly wandered through. Elliot’s usually stern face had relaxed into a smile, eyes floating over the many coloured blossoms. 

“Lovely as this is,” Leo said from a metre or so behind, “I would really much rather be at home with a book.” As opposed to Elliot’s, Leo’s face showed only an expression of marred boredom.

“I would like to think I’m better company than a book,” Elliot retorted with a half glance over his shoulder. “Besides, you’ll have plenty of time to read when we get home. It’s not my fault that Father decided to drag me along to this only to order us out as soon as talk of marriage began.”

“You’re almost eighteen, Elliot.” Leo shifted into a lower, mocking voice as he continued, “You must marry a rich girl who won’t just be after your money.”

“Ugh, please don’t remind me.” Elliot’s serene face had fallen again into a scowl, only it seemed a touch more anxious than its usual state. “Why do I have to marry, anyway? Don’t I have enough siblings who can do so? Why must I as well?”

Leo shrugged. “Tradition.”

“Tradition can shove it.”

“Yes yes, if you say so.” Leo bent down to pick up a snail he had spotted beneath one of the bushes, watching with slight amusement as it retreated into its shell.

Elliot continued, shoving his hands into his pockets, “It’s absurd. My parents have five children and  _ adopt _ two others, yet still they expect me, the youngest, to uphold the same expectations as the rest. It’s absurd!” he repeated, punctuating the statement by kicking the white roses he was passing. A small flurry of petals fell to the ground delicately as the entire bush shook.

“Hey, don’t do that. What are you going to say to Lady Rainsworth if you end of breaking it?”

Elliot looked back at him, grinning cheekily. “Maybe I’ll tell her that my unruly valet did it.”

This time it was Leo’s turn to kick something, that something being Elliot.

“Ow! Why you-!”

“What are you gonna do? Tell your daddy?” Leo quipped.

“Ohoho, you are asking for it, buddy. Come here, I’ll throw you into one of these bushes and see how you like the thorns!” Elliot lunged at him, grinning wildly as Leo ran away. A brief game of tag ensued, culminating in Elliot tackling Leo to the ground. The two broke down into giggles, foreheads pressed together as their bodies shook. And then, after a moment, Elliot kissed Leo.

“Elli- What are you doing?!” Leo whispered, panic in his voice. “What if your father sees?”

Elliot pursed his lips and raised himself until he could see over the bush they had fallen behind. “We’re good,” he said after a moment. “The roses should be blocking anyone’s view of us.” With this spoken, he leaned back down and peppered Leo’s face with kisses teasingly, causing him to erupt once more into giggles. Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot’s shoulders, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as Elliot smiled against his lips.

When they finally pulled apart, however, there were dew drops pooling at the corners of Leo’s eyes. 

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?” The bliss of the moment quickly melted away to concern.

Leo turned his head, looking at the wilted and browning rose petals dotting the ground rather than at the boy still above him. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“It’s not nothing, tell me. As your master, I order you to tell me.”

“Oh, don’t pull that master crap!” Anger rose for a moment in Leo’s voice and he sat up, pushing Elliot away. Barely a heartbeat later though, the vigor melted from his frame, replaced by an air of melancholy. “I just…”

“Just what?” Elliot coaxed gently as Leo’s voice faded. He took Leo’s chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, guiding it so that Leo and he were once again making eye contact. “You can tell me, Leo. Please.”

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and took a shaking breath. “I don’t…” he started again, voice quavering slightly. “I don’t want you to marry.”

Elliot was struck for a second. He had whined and complained about the prospect of marriage, felt the same reluctance that he could only assume Leo was currently expressing, but never before had Leo spoken on the subject in this way. Elliot had no choice in the matter of his betrothal, this was a truth that they both were privy to. The decision laid with his father and the parents of whomever would eventually become his wife.

“Hey.” Elliot brushed Leo’s bangs out of his eyes so that he could see those golden flecks he loved so much. “No matter what happens or who I marry, you’ll always be my valet. No one can change that.”

“Just a valet.”

“There’s no ‘just’ about it.”

“That’s all everyone else will ever see me as.”

“Why should they matter? What matters is that I have you, and you have me. No one can take that away from us. I’ve fought for you before and I’ll do it again if so be it.”

“...Fine, now help me up,” Leo said, pushing Elliot’s hand away as a faint blush coloured his cheeks. 

“Here,” Elliot said suddenly, snapping off a rose. “Something almost as beautiful as you.”

Leo frowned, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in amusement. “You can be such a ham sometimes.” He took the flower and lifted it to his face to smell it, so close that the end of his nose disappeared into the petals. His face softened as he breathed in the sweetness before contorting with shock.

“What?”

Leo raised a hand to cover his nose. “I think I just inhaled an ant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a rose garden with my girlfriend back at the end of June and wrote this in a coffee shop immediately after only to completely forget about it until a couple days ago. I hope you enjoyed this little fic that sat lonely and forgotten in my notebook for two months.


End file.
